An intra-oral (I/O) imaging system is a diagnostic equipment that allows a dental practitioner to see the inside of a patient's mouth and display the topographical characteristics of teeth on a display monitor. Certain three-dimensional (3D) intra-oral imagers may be comprised of an intra-oral camera with a light source. The 3D intra-oral imager may be inserted into the oral cavity of a patient by a dental practitioner. After insertion of the intra-oral imager into the oral cavity, the dental practitioner may capture images of visible parts of the teeth and the gingivae. The 3D intra-oral imager may be fabricated in the form of a slender rod that is referred to as a wand or a handpiece. The wand may be approximately the size of a dental mirror with a handle that is used in dentistry. The wand may have a built-in light source and a video camera that may achieve an imaging magnification, ranging in scale from 1/10 to 40 times or more. This allows the dental practitioner to discover certain types of details and defects of the teeth and gums. The images captured by the intra-oral camera may be displayed on a display monitor and may be transmitted to a computational device.
Cone beam computed tomography (CBCT) involves the use of a rotating CBCT scanner, combined with a digital computer, to obtain images of the teeth and surrounding bone structure, soft tissue, muscle, blood vessels, etc. CBCT may be used in a dental practitioner's office to generate cross-sectional images of teeth and the surrounding bone structure, soft tissue, muscle, blood vessels, etc. During a CBCT scan, the CBCT scanner rotates around the patient's head and may obtain hundreds of distinct projection images that may be referred to as CBCT imagery. The CBCT imagery may be transmitted to a computational device. The CBCT imagery may be analyzed to generate three-dimensional anatomical data. The three-dimensional anatomical data can then be manipulated and visualized with specialized software to allow for cephalometric analysis of the CBCT imagery.
Orthodontics is a specialty of dentistry that is concerned with improvement of the general appearance of a patient's teeth and also the correction of malocclusions, crookedness and other flaws of the teeth. Orthodontic braces are devices that are placed on a patient's teeth by a dental practitioner. Often, such orthodontic braces are periodically adjusted by the dental practitioner to help align and straighten the teeth. Treatment by the dental practitioner may help in repositioning the teeth to correct flaws and improve the general appearance of the patient. The dental practitioner may take impressions and/or capture X-ray images of the teeth and the surrounding skeletal structure. The dental practitioner may write a prescription based on an analysis of the impression of the teeth, the X-ray images, the CBCT images, etc. While performing the analysis the dental practitioner may use software for cephalometric analysis of CBCT images, panoramic X-rays, and cephalometric X-rays. The prescription written by the dental practitioner may be used to manufacture an orthodontic brace, in a traditional orthodontic brace, wires interact with brackets to move teeth to a desired position. Periodic adjustments are needed to the orthodontic brace for satisfactory completion of treatment.